Amor de ¿Tres?
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Un encuentro casual hará que tres personas diferentes se replanteen muchas cosas sobre ellos mismos así como sobre los vínculos que los unen. Una propuesta y una elección definirán el curso de esta historia, ¿serán capaces de soportar el peso de sus decisiones o todo se derrumbara sobre sus cabezas? BraArgMéx2p La imagen no es mía
1. Dudas en el aire

Amor de… ¿tres?

Disclamer: Ni Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen. Lo único mío es Leo –México 2p!– y la idea de esta historia.

Aviso: BraArgMéx.

* * *

El aroma de fruta fresca recién cortada, café con canela y pan relleno con dulce de leche proveniente del desayuno frente a él le recordaba la fragancia innata de las dos últimas personas en las que quería pensar en aquel momento.

Luciano Da Silva y Martín Hernández.

Leo exhalo un gruñido y pincho un trozo de fruta con el tenedor, no solía desayunar antes de salir pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Le habría gustado comer otra cosa pero no se hallaba en sus tierras así que tendría que ingerir lo que pudiera encontrar.

A donde fueres haz lo que vieres dicen por ahí además era una muy mala costumbre desperdiciar la comida, por más que el aroma de los alimentos y su presencia en si le trajeran a la memoria momentos que desearía dejar enterrados.

Dejo ir otro quejido frustrado mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? ¿Cómo había permitido que eso sucediera? Bien, había perdido el control y metido la pata hasta el fondo, podía lidiar con ello; no era la primera ni la última vez que le ocurría algo parecido. El problema era que, en esta ocasión, las cosas no eran como siempre.

Había roto sin querer varios de los preceptos en los que creía y con los había crecido al dejarse llevar de aquella manera. Ahora sumada a la culpa y al arrepentimiento estaba la confusión y la necesidad de replantearse el significado de algunas palabras y los conceptos que habían regido su vida hasta entonces.

El mexicano abrió los ojos y tomo su celular del buro junto a la cama. Tenía el buzón lleno de mensajes. Intuyendo que alguno podría ser de Argentina o de Brasil, decidió hacer un esfuerzo para comer antes de revisarlos.

Tal como esperaba (y temía) tenía varios recados tanto del carioca como del rioplatense en el whatsapp, el buzón además de algunas llamadas perdidas, examino con cuidado cada uno, buscando indicios de engaño o alguna pista que señalara todo como una broma pesada.

No encontró nada.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche y las consecuencias que eso había tenido aún lo atormentaban además estaba _esa_ propuesta, esa maldita proposición que desde hacía semanas le rondaba en la cabeza y a saber a quién de los dos se le había ocurrido.

No podían hablar en serio ¿o sí?

López tenía la cabeza hecha un caos mientras evaluaba los pros y los contras de la situación, como venía haciendo desde esos dos se presentaron delante suyo con ese ofrecimiento entre manos, una caja de pandora compuesta por una sola palabra, un concepto que apenas había oído que existía.

¿Qué hacer? No podía negar que la idea lo atraía pero, por otro lado, estaba reticente a experimentar. Si aceptaba tendría que reajustar ciertos detalles en su carácter además de lidiar con la sensación de traición a sus creencias. No obstante, si se negaba sabía que una parte de él se quedaría con la espinita de _¿qué hubiera pasado si...?_ y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar el peso de la duda en su conciencia.

Releyó los mensajes más recientes y suspiro. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Solo esperaba no arrepentirse después de lo que su respuesta podría desencadenar.


	2. Revelaciones

Martín respiró hondo cuando Luciano le tomo de la mano a la par que leía el contenido de un mensaje de texto, por la expresión del castaño dedujo que se trataba de aquello que ambos llevaban poco más de una semana aguardando, con una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo.

Una parte de él esperaba que el norteño dijera que no así no tendría que compartir al carioca ni encarar sus propios sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Que fuera el primer país en Latinoamérica en legalizar el matrimonio igualitario y los derechos del colectivo LGBTI no lo liberaba automáticamente de todos los prejuicios a su alrededor. Creía en el amor libre pero había cosas que le costaba asimilar debido a sus propios defectos aunque estaba dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo por su compañero, por más que eso significara batallar con un rasgo tan marcado en él como lo eran los celos además de ese pequeño gran detalle privado que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer aún.

—Ya cálmate brazuca —pronunció el rubio al ver a su pareja morderse el labio inquieto—, decime que respondió el saltamuros.

—Sabes que a él no le gusta que lo llames así —hablo Brasil apartando la vista del celular para mirarlo y entrelazar sus dedos en un gesto cariñoso.

—Lo llame así esa vez y no escuche que se quejara —retruco Argentina con voz llana— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo el flaco?

—Esa vez ninguno estaba muy consciente de sus actos —observo serio el castaño— y no sé. Dice que quiere hablar con nosotros más tarde.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —dijo el de ojos verdes— Al menos ya sabemos dónde encontrarlo

—Ñao estoy seguro —se sincero Da Silva— ¿Viste la expresión de su rostro la última vez que lo vimos?

—Eso es normal, amor —lo cortó amable Martín—, le propusimos algo muy serio y, aunque Leo es diferente a Pedro y a Itzel, tiende a regirse por ciertas normas respecto a algunas cosas.

—¿Seguro que voce estás bien con esto? —cuestiono el carioca mirándolo atento.

—¿Por qué me preguntás eso? —repuso el argentino conteniendo el impulso de morderse el labio.

—Quiero saberlo —respondió Luciano—. Sé sincero conmigo, meu amor.

—Es difícil —admitió Martín con un suspiro— pero, si es lo que querés y te hace feliz, lo respeto.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo —expresó el moreno antes de besarlo con cariño.

—¿Vos esperabas que no lo fuera? —repuso Hernández con su acostumbrada sonrisa ladina.

En ese momento Luciano soltó una carcajada y Martín pensó que, si podía verlo así de feliz todos los días, batallar con sus propios demonios bien valía la pena.

Luciano, por su parte, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido por tener un novio tan compresivo o, al menos, que intentara serlo. Sabía que le había dado un golpe muy fuerte al rubio de ojos glaucos al revelarle que era poliamoroso después de lo sucedido con el norteño en aquel momento del cual no recordaba más que ciertos retazos.

Lo cierto es que siempre había tenido un particular grado de interés por López, tal vez por el hecho de que el segundo jugador mexicano casi nunca sonreía o el aura indiferente que parecía rodearlo cada vez que se encontraban.

Verlo así lo tentaba a hacerlo reír, a intentar traspasar aquella barrera que parecía aislar al azteca del resto del mundo. Tanto así que apenas podía creer haber presenciado lo que había contemplado en aquella ocasión, francamente dudaba que fuera a olvidar fácilmente aquella imagen que parecía haberse quedado grabada en sus pupilas.

 _Leo acostado en la cama con el rostro sonrojado y el pecho transpirado bajo la camisa entreabierta. Seductor y vulnerable a la vez._

Da Silva recordaba poco más que vagas sensaciones después de aquel instante, podía evocar la textura de la piel, el timbre de su voz o el regusto a tabaco de su boca. Todo eso sumado al acostumbrado tacto de su pareja lograron que aquella experiencia fuera única.

La parte más difícil fue confesárselo a Hernández poco después de que el mercenario hubiera desaparecido del lugar. Casi no durmió mientras se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para manifestar sus sentimientos de la manera más clara que podía. No quería perder a su novio pero tampoco podía renegar los deseos de su propio corazón. Y fue entonces que decidió arriesgarse.

Nervioso ante la idea del rechazo pero convencido de que era lo mejor, Luciano le explico a su adorado **‹‹** Teñido **››** la situación, observando cuidadosamente sus expresiones en busca de cualquier indicio de incredulidad, miedo o rechazo. Siendo esta última su mayor preocupación.

—Entonces ¿te gusta el macho norteño? —preguntó el rubio con el tono más calmo que pudo articular.

—Sim

—¿Y nos querés a los dos?

—Sim —repitió el castaño—. Leo me gusta Martinho pero eso no significa que ya no te ame.

—¿Y estás seguro de lo que sentís?

—Complemente.

—Necesito tiempo, Lu.

—Todo el que necesites —asintió el nombrado.

Fue un periodo difícil para el brasileño, estaba hecho un flan por los nervios y la expectación por la respuesta final de su compañero, esperaba que lo entendiera y permaneciera a su lado. Además no había podido dar con Leo desde el incidente y no podía evitar inquietarse también por él.

¿Alguno de los dos lo odiaría? ¿Perdería a ambos? La mera posibilidad le era insoportable.

—De acuerdo —accedió Martín casi una semana después de enterarse—. Haré el intento por vos, Lu.

—Obrigado meu amor —expreso el castaño con una amplia sonrisa de alivio antes de besarlo profundo, importándole poco quien pudiera verlos con reprobación en medio del café donde había quedado de verse.

—No es nada —respondió el rubio un poco tenso todavía—, ¿ya lo sabe el terco ese?

—No he podido localizarlo aún —admitió un poco sorprendido de que preguntara por el mexicano— ¿Voce sabes dónde está?

Hernández desvió la mirada plenamente consciente de que no le podía mentir a su amante.

—Escuche que estaba en Montevideo pero no estoy seguro —confeso—, no sé cómo se lleve con Sebas. Podría haberse ido ya.

—¿Crees que debería ir a buscarlo?

—No sé, negro —se sincero Martín—, no conozco bien al flaco pero tal vez sea mejor esperar a que se calme y aparezca solo.

—¿Y si no aparece?

—Tendrá que hacerlo en algún momento —aseveró—. Confía en mí.

Dos semanas después, Leo reapareció. Se veía algo cansado dentro de su acostumbrada seriedad mientras trataba de mostrase impávido ante ellos, actitud que Hernández respondió con una mirada fija antes de toparse con los ojos preocupados de Da Silva.

En una pausa de la cumbre mundial, Leo maldijo no haberse podido negar a la petición de Pedro para tomar su lugar en la junta, ¿quién lo mandaba a participar en una exhibición de charrería previo a una reunión importante? Aunque la responsabilidad de su situación actual le pertenecía por entero, el segundo jugador mexicano no podía evitar culpar a su contraparte por aquel momento tan incomodo.

—Hey cara —saludo el brasileño acercándose a él al verlo solo— ¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupado.

—Creo que me estas confundiendo con Pedro otra vez, Brasil —respondió el sicario seco.

—Ñao te confundo —aseguró— y ya te dije que me digas Luciano, Leo. ¿Dónde estabas?

—No quiero hacerlo —replicó mordaz— y eso no te concierne. Además sabes que me molesta que me llames por mi nombre humano.

—Eu ñao conozco otro modo de llamarte.

—Puedes llamarme por mi apellido o ‹‹Diablo››, como prefieras.

—A mí me gusta llamarte por tu nombre —sonrió—. Es mejor y te llame así esa vez y no quejaste.

A López se le subieron los colores al rostro mientras daba un vistazo veloz a su alrededor por si alguien más había escuchado ese comentario.

—Guarda silencio Da Silva —lo reprendió el norteño—. Este no es el lugar ni el momento para abordar esos asuntos.

—Entonces hablemos en otro lugar —propuso el nombrado—. Por favor. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestiono mirándolo extrañado— Como me hayas pegado algo…

—No es nada de eso —lo interrumpió el castaño—. Te lo juro.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres? —preguntó— No quiero hablar de lo sucedido y dudo tener algo que te interese.

—Solo confía en mí

—No te vas a rendir hasta que acepte, ¿cierto? —comento cansado— Esta bien. Nos vemos en la cafetería cuando termine la reunión.

El castaño asintió sonriendo antes de alejarse a la par que el mexicano contenía un suspiro. Solo el destino sabía si aquello terminaría bien.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Martín al ver a su pareja caminar hacia él— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Accedió a hablar conmigo.

—¿Querés que vaya contigo? —preguntó el rubio inquieto— Ese saltamuros puede ser algo difícil

Obrigado meu amor —respondió Luciano— pero creo que será mejor que vaya solo.

—¿Estás seguro negro? —insistió Martín dándole un vistazo veloz al mexicano, lo que menos quería era que su novio pasara por un mal rato.

—Sim —respondió sonriendo—. Confía en mí.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió con tranquilidad. Las tres naciones cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando, nerviosismo y expectación convergían en silencio entre ellos, aguardando salir a la luz en aquella charla pendiente.

Leo pensó en desaparecerse luego de que la junta finalizara y pasarle un reporte de las decisiones tomadas en el transcurso de la misma a Pedro después pero dedujo que si lo hacía, Brasil no iba parar hasta localizarlo y lo que menos quería era que el asunto se divulgara.

—Hey cara —llamo el brasileiro aproximándose con el maletín en la mano—, ¿nos vamos?

El norteño asintió mudo antes de seguir al castaño como un preso al patíbulo a la par que sentía los ojos de Argentina clavados en su espalda.

—Ñao voy a comerte Leo —hablo Luciano mientras caminaban—. Tranquilo

—Solo dime lo que vayas a decirme —repuso el nombrado imprimiendo a su voz un tono indiferente que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—Eu gosto de você —articulo el castaño deteniéndose y mirando a los ojos al asesino.

—¿Qué? —fue la única respuesta del moreno cuando pudo pronunciar palabra mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido de la impresión.

—Tú me gustas —repitió de ojos castaños en español—. Me gustas mucho Leo.

—Si esto es una de tus bromas Da Silva…—empezó el aludido.

—Ñao es una broma —lo interrumpió—. De verdad me gustas

—¿Y el güero ese lo sabe? —cuestionó aún atónito— Es por lo que paso, ¿verdad?

—Sim lo sabe y sim —asintió sereno el de ojos castaños.

—Mira Da Silva —empezó el asesino ligeramente abochornado por la situación— lamento lo que paso esa noche. No estaba consciente de mis actos y en verdad no quisiera causarte ningún problema con Argentina. Para ser franco, me gustaría olvidar el asunto.

—Eu ñao posso olvidarlo —repuso el aludido—. Y por Martinho no te preocupes, él está bien con esto.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del norteño. Por alguna razón sentía que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestiono tratando de aplacar sus temores— ¿Terminaron por mi culpa?

—Ñao exactamente —respondió Luciano—. Leo, ¿voce sabe qué es el poliamor?

Y entonces Leo comprendió que tenía razones para estar preocupado. Obviamente las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía en un inicio.


	3. Confrontación y confusas buenas intenció

Luciano dejó salir un suspiro al ver pasar a Leo sin que este le dirigiera siquiera una mirada. Si antes su relación era difícil y avanzaban poco debido a su persistencia innata y su incapacidad por aceptar una negativa como respuesta de buenas a primeras ahora era casi imposible conseguir entablar una conversación con él o que se quedara en un mismo sitio si él estaba presente.

Hasta entonces sus pocas interacciones juntos eran cuando coincidían en las juntas cuando Pedro no podía asistir o cuando lo observaba hacer negocios en las favelas. López siempre se mostraba taciturno incluso era bastante obstinado a dejarse curar si llegaba a detectar la presencia de alguna herida o lesión, alegando gajes del oficio.

Da Silva apretó puños frustrado, molesto consigo mismo. Si hubiera tenido más tacto, Leo no estaría ignorándolo y evitándolo de aquella manera. Entendía su reacción pero eso no significaba que aquello no le doliera. Y recordar la expresión en el rostro del moreno solo contribuía a aumentar su sufrimiento.

Leo, por otra parte, tenía la cabeza hecha un caos. La declaración del brasileiro hacia él había provocado una completa sacudida en su interior, dejándolo a la deriva y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Si bien se sentía ligeramente interesado por Da Silva debido su actitud hacía él, no estaba dispuesto a consentir lo que el otro proponía; no sería el plato de segunda mesa o el repuesto de nadie.

De solo recordar esa charla con Brasil la sangre le hervía y las dudas volvían a atormentarlo. Condenado Luciano.

— _Poli… ¿qué? —pregunto Leo ceñudo cuando fue capaz de reaccionar._

 _—Poliamor —repitió el brasileño despacio mirándolo atento._

 _—¿Qué es eso? —interrogó suspicaz mientras su espalda se tensaba ligeramente._

 _—Es cuando una persona ama a dos o más personas distintas de la misma manera y puede una relación con ellas de forma simultánea con el pleno conocimiento y consenso de todos los involucrados —explicó el castaño algo nervioso por la mirada del otro._

 _—¿Y por qué me dices eso a mí? —insistió el pecoso sin dejar de verlo con sospecha mientras sus facciones se endurecían— No estarás pensando…_

 _—¿Você gostaria de sair comigo? —lo interrumpió el de ojos castaños sonrojándose un poco— Sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero, de verdad, quisiera tener una oportunidad._

 _Leo se quedó de piedra mientras su mente trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar._

 _—No… —dijo en un hilo de voz mientras que su rostro pasaba de estar pálido a estar más rojo que un tomate mientras que sus ojos adquirían un brillo fiero._

 _—Cara —llamó el brasileño preocupado al verlo en ese estado— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? Puedo acompañarte y…_

 _—No... —respondió molesto alejándose del castaño— No y no._

 _—¿Qué te pasa, Leo? —cuestiono Luciano inquieto— ¿Ñao quieres ir a la enfermería?_

 _—No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo —siseo mirándolo con ojos afilados—. Estás Loco, Brasil._

 _—¿A-a qué te refieres, Leo? —preguntó el aludido nervioso mientras contenía las lágrimas — Ñao entiendo._

 _—No voy a salir contigo —respondió con contundencia—. Nunca._

 _—Sé que estás inquieto —dijo Luciano acercándose lento como lo haría con un animalito asustado— pero si dejaras que te explicara…_

 _—Entiendo todo perfectamente —sentenció interrumpiéndolo— Sería como tu segunda pareja, tu novio de ‹‹repuesto››, ¿no es así? —agregó mordaz_

 _—Ñao es así —se apresuró a responder Da Silva—. Cálmate y te prometo que te lo explicaré todo._

 _—No hay nada que explicar, Brasil —repuso tajante el mexicano—. La respuesta es no. Esto está fuera de consideración, ¡ni siquiera me conoces, carajo! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en pedirme algo así? ¿El güero ya lo sabe?_

 _—Sim sabe y está de acuerdo —respondió el brasileño sereno a pesar de que comenzaba a enfadarse—. Escucha Leo, eu ñao haría esto si Martinho dijera que ñao está de acuerdo._

 _—No te creo._

 _—Es la verdad —aseguró—. Martinho está de acuerdo y eu hablo en serio._

 _—Ñao_

 _—Leo…_

 _—Eu disse que ñao —espeto el mexicano en portugués para darle más énfasis a sus palabras._

 _—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Luciano— Solo dame una oportunidad, no haré nada que no quieras._

 _—Porque no quiero —contesto exasperado—. Lamento si te ofendí pero, entiende, yo no puedo creerte. Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona la cosa esa, respeto tus prácticas pero no me metas a mí en esto, por favor Brasil._

 _—Eu puedo ayudarte si quieres entender._

 _—No puedo ni quiero —respondió—. Lo siento mucho Da Silva —agregó antes de retirarse._

Esa tarde Luciano lloro al regresar a casa. El rechazo del mexicano dolía aunque hubiera considerado la posibilidad y lo peor es que ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad para intentarlo.

¿Acaso ser poliamoroso estaba mal? ¿Estaba mal querer ser feliz con las dos personas que quería? ¿Tan malo era amar a dos o más personas de la misma manera? ¿Debía resignarse a vivir dentro de lo socialmente aceptado?

El brasileño no sabía qué hacer, podía rendirse a la primera y seguir únicamente al lado de Martín, quien se estaba esforzando por entenderlo o insistir para descubrir si lo que sentía por Leo era amor o simple atracción causada por la actitud enigmática del norteño.

Un rato más tarde se quedó dormido, completamente agotado luego de tanto llorar.

Así lo encontró el argento cuando llego a casa, durmiendo con restos de lágrimas en el rostro y abrazándose con fuerza a una almohada.

—Che Lu —llamo el rubio sacudiéndolo suavemente por el hombro luego de notar que su pareja tenía el ceño fruncido—, despierta, es solo un mal sueño.

—Mh —se quejó con un gruñido— Martinho, ¿eres tú? —agregó mirándolo somnoliento

—Sí, recién llegue —contesto acariciando su mejilla—, ¿qué paso con el mexicano? ¿Hablaste con él?

—Me rechazo —contesto afligido—, me grito, se disculpo y se fue. Ni siquiera me dejo explicarle nada.

—Por eso quería estar con vos cuando hablarás con él —repuso Hernández serio—, el saltamuros es como un potro salvaje. No vas a convencerlo a la primera.

—¿Quieres decir que es imposible? —preguntó Da Silva en tono derrotado.

—Quiero decir que es muy difícil —retruco para calmarlo—. Nunca dije que fuera imposible, cariño. Depende de vos si querés insistir o no.

—Lo sé —asintió el castaño—. Obrigado meu amor.

—No es nada, negro —exhalo Hernández besando su cabello—. Para eso estoy

—¿Seguro que no te molesta que yo…?

—Ya te dije que no —lo interrumpió firme—. Vos sos la persona que amo y. aunque esto es difícil para mí, lo respeto si a vos te hace feliz.

—Muito obrigado de verdad.

—No agradezcas —murmuró el argentino abrazándolo—. Lo único que quiero es que vos estés bien.

—No confía en mí —se lamentó el castaño mirándolo triste—, le dije que voce estabas de acuerdo y no me creyó.

—Necesita tiempo —puntualizó—. Después si querés te acompaño a hablar con el flaco. Tal vez si ve que no hay quilombo entre nosotros, te dé una oportunidad.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No perdés nada tratando —comentó alzando los hombros—. Solo hay que tratar de no alarmarlo.

Luciano se acurrucó en los brazos de su pareja, rezando en silencio porque tuviera razón.

Desde entonces habían pasado tres semanas, tres largas y dolorosas semanas de intentos frustrados del brasileño por acercarse al segundo jugador mexicano solo para obtener un completo mutismo mezclado con marcadas negativas ante cada sugerencia para plantear la cuestión.

Fue entonces que Hernández decidió intervenir, harto de ver a su compañero regresar deprimido luego recibir aquellas muestras de animadversión por parte del norteño hacia su persona.

—Che Leo —llamo el rubio al mercenario al topárselo por los pasillos luego de una reunión— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

—Ahora no argento —contestó el aludido apurado—, me están esperando.

—Será algo rápido —repuso el rubio al ver que el otro intentaba escurrirse de ahí—. Lo prometo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte entonces? —preguntó tratando de mostrarse amable pese al retraso que hablar con el de ojos verdes le suponía.

—Se trata de Luciano.

—Si es por lo de esa vez —empezó López ya algo cansado de ese tema—, te pido perdón, yo…

—No es por eso, boludo —lo cortó Hernández—. Mira flaco, no sé si el negro ya te lo dijo pero vos le gustás.

—Ya sé que vas a decirme —lo cortó Leo a su vez—, y la respuesta es no.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a darle una oportunidad?

—¿Para qué? —indago con voz llana el norteño— Él está contigo. Lo que me sorprende es que accedieras a algo así, con lo celoso que eres

—Te sorprendería saber lo que uno es capaz de hacer por ver feliz a quien ama. Y el negro te quiere a ti también, che.

—Lamento causarle problemas —expreso sinceramente arrepentido— pero hay cosas que no puedo hacer güero, entiende.

—Pues yo no pienso quedarme bancado como un boludo mientras lastimas a mi novio —repuso Martín airado.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? —preguntó Leo molesto— No me puedes forzar a tener algo con él.

—Pero podés escucharlo y tratar de ser amable en lugar de ignorarlo —alegó el rioplatense—, ¿no ves que lo estás lastimando? Dejá de ser forro y pensá en alguien además de vos.

—¿Crees que para mí es fácil? —se defendió el pecoso— Te tengo noticias señor psicólogo de cajón, no lo es.

—Entonces hacé algo —replico Martín—. Habla con él, dejá que te explique y decile lo que sientes en vez de huir como un cagón

—¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? —le increpó el de ojos zainos— No creo que te hubieras puesto a tomar café con él y sido tan amable. Me sacudió, güero —agregó en un tono apagado

—Sé que no es sencillo, chabón —repuso el argentino— pero si no lo enfrentás también te lastimas vos.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Hernández —exhaló el mexicano—. Quiero olvidarlo y Brasil no me deja.

—Porque no puede —replico el aludido sin poderlo evitar—. Te quiere.

—Eso no tiene sentido —protesto—. No me conoce.

—Eso se puede arreglar, saltamuros —contesto Martín—. Solo tenés que darle una oportunidad.

—Está contigo y no se puede estar con dos personas a la vez.

—Cuando eres polígamo o poliamoroso si se puede.

—Él no sabe si realmente me quiere.

—Eso depende del tiempo y de ustedes.

—¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? —indagó— ¿Dejarás que tu novio tenga un vinculo aparte conmigo mientras estás con él?

—Si es lo que él quiere.

—Te estoy preguntando qué quieres tú, güero —repitió Leo con voz implacable—. No quieres esto, ¿no es cierto?

—Tenés razón —asintió por fin—. Una parte de mi no quiere esto.

—No le dijiste todo —suspiró mirándolo fijo—. Debiste ser honesto.

—Me lo dice quién ha estado huyendo como un cagón desde el inicio.

—Al menos yo fui franco y fiel a mí mismo —se defendió—, no es correcto que te traiciones por darle el gusto.

—Es que…

—¿Qué? —se impaciento López

—El negro ya se veía bastante mal cargando toda esa angustia y yo quise darle una razón menos de la cual preocuparse.

—Así que lo hiciste por lastima —acotó sin más Leo.

—Lo hice porque lo amo y lo respeto —replicó firme— además yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en vos desde esa vez —agregó en un murmullo apenado.

Al norteño casi se le cayó la boca de la impresión después de escuchar eso.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchás —expresó a media voz el de ojos verdes mientras trataba de no desviar la mirada.

—Supongo que él no lo sabe aún, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Entonces permíteme preguntarte, ¿qué harás si Luciano logra que yo le corresponda y acepte su propuesta? —cuestiono mirándolo tenaz— Porque podría pasar y lo sabes, gaucho. Tendríamos que vernos muy seguido y, si esto sigue así, nos va a explotar en la cara.

—Para flaco —lo detuvo el rubio—, no te adelantés. Ni siquiera le has dicho al negro que sí.

—Pero podría —puntualizó— ¿No es por eso mismo que me estabas buscando? ¿Qué harás si ocurre, argento?

Hernández abrió la boca para protestar pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo único que quería era ayudar a su novio y sacarse un peso de encima en el camino, no había contado con que López voltearía la situación y lo expondría de ese modo. Realmente el morocho era más astuto de lo que pensaba

—Eso creí —sentenció sereno—. La próxima vez que quieras encarar a alguien, asegúrate de estar lo suficientemente preparado —agregó antes proseguir su camino.

Consciente que podría perder su única oportunidad, Martín lo detuvo.

—Che espera. Al menos dame tu palabra que hablaras con él.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi, gaucho? —pregunto López dando media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No pero quiero oírte decirlo Itzmin —insistió—. Promete que hablaras con Luciano. Él lo necesita.

—Sabes que no puedes llamarme así aquí —lo reconvino el mexicano ligeramente tenso— pero si te hace sentir mejor, te doy mi palabra de que le daré una para expresarse, Kalen —añadió antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Ninguno de los dos lo imaginaba pero aquel enfrentamiento seria determinante para los acontecimientos futuros, estuvieran preparados para ellos o no.


End file.
